Electronic devices such as headsets, smart-watches, light key-chains and other such equipment may include batteries, for example coin batteries, for performing their intended functions. When batteries run out, the foregoing devices may be inoperable and can effectively turn unusable. This may be a burden for users which may need to carry extra batteries, whenever they go out, in case the aforementioned electronic devices run out of power. In the worst case scenario, batteries in such devices may not be replaceable. Thus, these devices may no longer be useful and may therefore be disposed as waste. This may have cost implications as well as environmental implications because users may not only have to re-purchase items, but also produce waste which may pollute the environment. For the foregoing reasons, there may be a need for increasing the battery life of the aforementioned electronic devices.